More Titans In The Titans Tower
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Usual life for the Teen Titans. Nothing new. just crime-fighting and protecting the city. But why are there eight titans living in the Titans Tower instead of the usual five? And Raven a mom? Hard to believe, right? So the question in your head right now would be 'What happened', right? This is what happened. Spoiler for those who have not watched teen titans episode 59.


I thought one day to myself, maybe I should try writing a story on teen titans. So, here it is.

The Teen Titans are fighting Plasmus again. He towered over three kids, a girl and two boys, holding his fist above them.

"No, you don't! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A girl in a blue cloak and hood over her head shouted. Another copy of the girl, totally black, seemed to emerge from her. Within a few seconds, Plasmus was returned to his human form. The black girl then disappeared into the girl in blue cloak and hood, who was sitting cross legged in midair. The girl landed beside the three kids to check on them.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The three kids looked up at her and the four of them, the three kids and the girl, gasped at the same time.

"Raven! What's wrong?" Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, asked.

"Raven! We found you!" One of the three kids, the girl, said.

"Yay! Raven!" The boy with a blue blanket said.

"Raven!" The other boy, a baby, said.

"Melvin! Timmy! Teether! What are you doing here?" Raven asked. (A/N: For those of you who don't know them, watch teen titans episode 59, hide and seek. Otherwise, it's a spoiler for you.)

"Who are they, Raven?" The team questioned.

"They are those kids that Robin wanted me to bring to somewhere safe and away from Mallah. Introduce yourself, kids."

"Dude, you sound like a mother, you know." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah." The rest of the team said, obviously agreeing with Beast Boy.

"No, I don't. Now let the kids introduce themselves." Raven said, giving them one of her if-you-argue-back-you-are-dead glare. The others nodded quickly.

"I'm Melvin." The girl said.

"I'm Timmy." The boy with a blanket said.

"Teether." The other boy said.

"I'm Robin, the leader. This is Starfire. *points to Starfire* Beast Boy. *points to Beast Boy* And Cyborg. *points to Cyborg* " Robin introduced the rest of the titans to the kids.

Raven whispered to Robin that the kids are also Titans. He looked shocked for a moment before returning to his calm self.

"Anyway, what brings you here? You are supposed to be at the monastery." Raven asked.

"Well, we want to live with you and your friends, Raven. Teether wouldn't stop crying sometimes because he wants to be with you. Timmy keeps gripping onto his blanket with a sad look on his face because he misses you. All of us couldn't sleep at night because we are all thinking about you. And even if we did fall asleep, we will have nightmares about you leaving us that day. So we decided to leave the monastery and live with you. And also you are like a mother to us, Raven." Melvin explained.

"No way. There is no way I can do that." Raven said.

"Pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeee?" The three kids begged, giving Raven 'The Face'.

"Okay, okay, you can stay with us."

"Yay!"

"But you got to be good kids."

"Okay!"

They all went back to the Titans Tower with the kids.

XXXX A Few Weeks Later XXXX

The kids had developed a habit of calling Raven their mother because she is like a real mother to them but Raven doesn't like it.

"Mummy!" Teether said.

"Stop calling me that." Raven said to the little kid.

"Mummy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hahaha! Isn't that great, Raven! You are a mother now! And you got three kids! So tell me, who's the father?" Beast Boy teased.

"Shut up. Don't make me send you to another dimension." Raven snapped, giving him a death glare. Beast Boy shut his mouth immediately.

"Mummy, I'm hungry." A sleepy Timmy said while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not your mother! Stop calling me 'Mummy'!" Raven said. She sighed. "Let's go out for pizza."

"Yay! Pizza!" the three kids shouted.

"Let's go, Mummy!" they shouted.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

XXXX Later XXXX

"Mummy!"

"Mummy!"

"Mummy!"

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME YOUR MOTHER!"

XXXX A Few Weeks More Later XXXX

"Mummy! Can we go to the arcade now?"

"Give me a minute, Melvin!"

"Okay! Hurry!"

"I know."

Raven sighed and thought to herself. _This isn't as bad as I thought. I could really get use to this kind of life and also get use to the children calling me their mother._

"Mummy! Teether is trying to take my blanket!"

Then silence for a while until loud crying broke the silence.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" That's Teether.

"Mummy, can we go to the arcade now? Mummy, hurry up!"

_And then again, maybe not. I'm going to need some more time getting use to all this._ Raven thought as she went off to do what she's supposed to do.

How is it? Please R&R! It's my first Teen Titans fanfic so please go easy on the reviews!


End file.
